


Atop the Mountain

by Anemoso



Series: tentacles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultist Zenyatta, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Tentacle Sex, an unnecessary amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoso/pseuds/Anemoso
Summary: Genji finds himself on top of a mountain in an abandoned village, and decides to live out the rest of his life here as a hermit, alone. He doesn't expect to meet a corrupt monk who turns out to be just as lonely as him. He doesn't expect to fall in love with him, either.





	Atop the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> hey did someone ask for a tentacle fic with an unnecessary amount of build up?! no?! WELL HERE YA GO
> 
> yeah idk how this happened. i wanted to write how a cultist zenyatta would work based more in canon, but it ended up getting away from me. as in, i lost control of this around 5K words. i was just in this for the porn why am i like this

The sound of snow crunching under his feet and his teeth chattering were the only sounds accompanying Genji’s trek up the mountain. The snow was falling heavier than it had been earlier in the day, and he knew he needed to find shelter sooner rather than later. He could feel the cold seeping deep within his bones- the few he had left.

This was a mistake. This… Journey for identity, or whatever he decided to call it when he first left Blackwatch with nothing more than his armor. In reality he just needed to get away, from Overwatch, from Angela, from everything that made him into the monster he is. He needed to get away from people’s obvious stares, the disdain and curiosity both that was always evident in every person who looked at him and realized he wasn’t human or omnic. He chose a remote part of the himalayas, hoping to live out the rest of his life as a hermit, alone. 

He hadn’t passed any villages or any signs of people in well over a week, too high up and isolated for most people to live comfortably. His support systems regulated his body temperatures constantly here, and his meandering around the peaks of these mountains meant the systems had been overworking themselves. It had been slightly warmer before the snow fell, easier for his body to perform optimally, but all that had gone out the window when the first storm rolled in two days ago. It was a miracle he even lasted a week before everything started to break down. 

He had hunkered down in a cave at first, too small to keep the chill out even with a fire. When the worst of the storm had passed, he took to the mountain once more, searching for better shelter. If he didn’t find something soon, he was sure he would die. 

Luck smiled upon him when he crested the ridge, as he spotted a village nestled into the mountain. From his vantage point he could see a winding path leading up to a larger structure higher up. A monastery? He wasn’t sure, nor did he care as long as he could find a warm place to stay for a few days. He couldn’t see anyone walking around, but he assumed it was because it was cold and getting late and no one would be caught outside on a day like this. 

It took longer than he wanted to get down to the village, his flesh arm shaking too much to be useful in climbing. Eventually, he was at the entrance to the village, and struck by the fact that it was completely abandoned. The houses, which looked intact from above, were dilapidated and falling apart. He walked through the village, looking for a light or any sign of people, and found none. 

The alarm in his HUD alerting him to dangerously low temperatures was annoying enough for him to go inside one of the lesser damaged homes. It was dark inside, but enhanced night vision dealt with that problem for him. He scoped out the room- small, two exit routes, stairs going upstairs, and most importantly: a fireplace. He grabbed and broke apart a wooden chair by the entrance, and immediately got a small fire going. 

While the fire started to grow, he checked the upstairs for anything. What he found was a large room with two beds, sparsely furnished beyond essentials, and absolutely no sign of anyone having lived here for at least a year. Stealing one of the blankets, he went back downstairs and sat down by the fire. The whole situation was putting him on edge- the house was eerily quiet, and had signs that whoever lived here just up and left without taking anything with them. There were no signs of looting, or a hasty exit. 

When he could finally feel his fingers and his face no longer burned, he removed his helmet, pushing his hand through his hair. Pulling over his pack, Genji took out a small packet of hard jerky and ate it. He needed to hunt tomorrow, he only had enough food to last him a week at most. He didn’t need to eat nearly as often as other humans, most of his energy was solar generated or from plugging himself in, but there were some nutrients and compounds even Angela could not get his body to produce artificially. A shame, he would prefer not eating at all to not being able to even taste his food properly anymore. 

He slept by the fire that night, plagued by vague nightmares and rising with the sun. His heating system had recalibrated overnight, ready to work again. The snow had stopped falling as well, and he chose to spend the day hunting for anything he could find on the sparse mountain side. He found a herd of yaks an hour into his search, and when he cautiously approached they did not startle or flee in fear. Used to people- probably belonged to the villagers. But why wouldn’t they take the animals with them when they left? 

He left the animals where they are for now, obviously they had a supply of food and he would come find them when he needed food. He spent the rest of the day wandering the village, picking it apart for anything useful and stockpiling it in his chosen house. He was lucky and came across enough preserved food to last him another month, where hopefully the weather will warm and he will be able to start a meager garden. 

The next few days go much the same, he either repaired the house or explored, mapping out the area. It snowed often in the early morning, only to be sunny in the afternoons and evenings. It was calm, quiet, and most importantly, lonely. Just what Genji came here for. 

He ignored the little voice in his head whispering about how he wouldn't last long like this. He couldn’t tell if it was Hanzo’s voice or Angela’s. 

It was a week into his stay when everything changed. He had not yet walked up the path to the mountain temple, he couldn’t explain to himself why. He promised himself once he was more settled in he would go up there. That night changed that plan. 

He went out sometime after midnight after a particularly gruesome nightmare, a regular routine now. A recurring one, where he was the one to win against his brother, but still turned into a monster of metal and wires. He wouldn’t sleep again, so he opted to take a walk and hope the cold would ground him in reality. The moon was nowhere to be seen, shedding no light onto his path. He looked up above, and saw a light at the top of the mountain. 

A bright, green light. 

Without thinking he began to walk up the path. 

At the top of the mountain was indeed a monastery, large and ornate, with giant floating statues of omnics unmoved by wind or weather. 

Ah, so that’s what this place was. He’d heard of it on occasion in Blackwatch- a bunch of omnics who became famous because they got together and called themselves monks and secluded themselves on top of a mountain. He’d heard of omnics and people alike making dangerous pilgrimages to try and find them, no one came back successful. Those who didn’t come back were often found dead and picked apart weeks later. 

He had not heard anything about them in well over a year, the media forgetting and the people with it. What a coincidence that he happened upon it on accident. 

The light was coming from inside, bathing the grounds a sickly green. He saw no omnics. 

It was eerily quiet. Genji wanted to turn around, but found himself drawn to the great open doors. He felt whispers flit across his skin, beckoning him in. 

As he walked towards the great open door, he entertained the thought that maybe the humble monks went mad and killed the villagers. That would be an issue if true, Genji left his faceplate back at the house. Not that it would matter, they would be able to pick up his heartbeat anyway. 

Within the inner sanctum, he realized the light was coming from a symbol etched into the ground. A bright ball of light rested in the middle of the symbol, while green and purple tendrils of light oozed out of the ground. His stomach dropped upon seeing it, fear edging into his mind as he looked upon the scene. The light pulsated with his heartbeat. 

The atmosphere was stifling and heavy, like a physical weight pressing onto him. The air he breathed in was thick and hot, smelling of ozone and something inherently rotten. He really wanted to turn around now, but his feet were rooted to the ground. He felt the air shift around him, and as if something had wrapped around him, he was gently pulled forward to the inner circle of the symbol. 

Genji was struck with the fact that he really, really shouldn’t have come here. 

He was pulled to his knees right before the ball of light, grasping at his throat and wheezing. The wispy tendrils curled around him, caressing his shaking body like a lover and filling him further with dread. He hadn’t felt fear such as this since his father died, since his brother killed him, since he woke up chained to a machine with his lower half gone and upper half covered in metal. 

The light in front of him brightened and shook faster, and his mind was filled with the bloodshed of a stealth op gone wrong, of the elders looking down upon him as he weeped at his father’s funeral, of killing his uncle as he screamed “ _You’re a monster!_ ” The light glowed brighter, becoming unbearable to look upon as it fed on his pain and fear. He choked down tears while the tendrils tightened around him, no longer intangible but solid and clinging as they held him perfectly still. 

He held his breath as the ball of light in front of him morphed and changed, rising above him and getting brighter. A figure- slender and tall with an indistinguishable face- stood soon before him, leaning over his frozen body. His vision blurred as the figure reached out, a tentative pressure against his cheek. 

The last thing Genji felt was a thumb pushing away the tears from under his eye, before he passed out. 

\--- 

When Genji woke up, it was to a soft chiming and the low light of a candle. He groaned as he pulled himself off the cot, searching for the source of the noise. 

“Ah, good morning. I do hope you are feeling bett-” 

Genji would later deny he screamed in horror when he spotted the source of the voice- a floating tentacle monster, omnic, thing. He wasn’t in the right state of mind to put a classification to this thing other than _horrifying_. It had an aura of death and destruction surrounding it, and Genji wanted to be as far away as possible. He scrambled back against the wall, keeping as much distance as he could between them. 

The thing in front of him seemed concerned at Genji’s sudden scream, the orbs (with _eyes_ , why did they have eyes, why were they all staring at him) stopped moving around him and the eye on his chest blinked along with the ones on his face. 

The two stared silently at each other for a solid minute. The monster slowly moved his hands from his lap, holding them in what was supposed to be a non threatening way. Genji still flinched. 

“I am sorry for startling you, I am sure you are very confused right now.” He couldn’t help but make a face at that, which the monster giggled at. What kind of monster giggles!? “Yes, yes, understatement of the year I’m sure.” 

Genji scoffed, “More like of the decade.” He still wasn’t sure this creature wouldn’t jump him any minute now, but as long as it kept its distance he could banter at least. The thing in front of him didn’t seem all _that_ dangerous to him, despite the malice and discord that clung to it. Then again, maybe he hit his head when he passed out and was feeling the aftereffects of a concussion. Actually, that was more likely. 

The monster clapped his hands together in delight, “Ah, I’m glad you agree! Now, I’m sure you desire an explanation, which I promise I will give you, but are you hungry? I searched through the kitchens, and while we never kept a lot of food for visitors I found some tea you may be interested in?” He was now ringing his hands together, suddenly nervous. 

Genji, however, stopped listening the second he heard ‘we’. “What do you mean, ‘we?’ What happened to the omnics who used to live here- or the people in the village for that matter?” 

The monster continued to ring his hands, and even his tentacles started to curl around each other nervously. If Genji wasn’t coiled so tight and ready to bolt, maybe he’d even consider the action cute. 

“It is… a long story,” was all he offered. Genji gave him his best glare until he sighed, mechanical and deep. A clear sign he was an omnic, even with the face tentacles. “Alright, I understand. Are you sure you don’t want tea first?” 

Genji didn’t bother to answer. A beat of silence passed before the omnic sighed deeply again. “I see. Well, I should welcome you properly at least.” He held out his hand, though did not seem offended when Genji did not move to take it. “My name is Zenyatta, and this is the Shambali monastery. Or at least, it used to be.” 

From there, he launches into an explanation that Genji can barely keep up with. The Shambali themselves were a bunch of omnics who got together and had a spiritual revelation which they called the Iris. Through the Iris they felt harmony of the world, in their own souls, and the souls of others. They came to this monastery to meditate in peace before they planned to share their knowledge with the rest of the world. But before they could go through with their plans, something went wrong. 

They had started researching, looking through every book on religion they could find. The temple had a large supply of them, leftover from the previous tenants that had moved out long before the omnic crisis even began. It was mostly for fun, at first. 

But one of them found a very particular book, talking about other worlds beyond our own, incomprehensible to the human mind. Zenyatta had found it interesting on a surface level, and nothing more. He wondered in jest, could an omnic comprehend that which humans could not? If so, he’d like to witness it. 

Some of the other monks took it much more seriously than he did. Some even became obsessed, looking through the deepest parts of the library to find more, to understand that which could not be understood. They contemplated using their connection to the Iris to find what they desired. 

Zenyatta did not intervene, though he realized later that he should have. He had never been in contact with a god AI or any omnic who had been affected, but some of the older monks had. It were those monks who were the most concerned, thinking that the others were acting as if they were infected. But that had to be impossible, they were isolated on a mountain. No god AI could find connection with them here, right? 

Whether it was an act of madness or controlled, it did not matter in the end. The monks decided to use their connection with the Iris to summon that which could answer all their questions, fill them and the rest of the Shambali with knowledge. And they did. 

Through the Iris they found something… else. Something otherworldly. They touched the Iris and it touched back- and dragged most of the monks into it. 

Zenyatta was one of the few who hadn’t fallen in, having been down in the village helping when the event went down. He would not learn of what happened until later, all he saw was the monastery suddenly glow bright even in the midday sun. All the villagers around him dropped whatever they were doing, glossy eyed as they were pulled in by the light. Wherever the monks went, Zenyatta was sure the villagers fell in as well. 

He stayed behind, unsure and afraid by what was happening on the mountain top. He could feel a dangerous energy coming from the light, nothing like the calming caress of the Iris. It was darker, sinister, with a golden glow over the top to lure in those unsuspecting. The other monks left with him agreed, and the other three were sent down the mountain to alert authorities that something was happening. He knew it may not matter in the end, it took far too long to get down the mountain for it to make a difference, but he wished to see them safe. He learned later that they never made it, overwhelmed and taken apart by scrappers. Meanwhile, he went in alone, finding no other option besides just walking into the inviting light. Zenyatta felt it around him, pulling him in and pressing against him into the symbol etched into the ground despite his will. Genji perked up at that part, recognizing it as the same thing he felt last night. 

He could not describe what happened after that, the discord of whatever otherworldly disease mixed with the harmony of the Iris within him. It burned, hurt more than anything he had ever experienced, and he was positive he would die. He was sure the rest of the Shambali monks did die. But it didn’t for him, for him it mixed together, changed him, turned him into what he was now. 

“I became a perfect melding of discord and harmony, still connected to this plane of existence by a bare thread some days. But I felt you, when you first came here. I held back the call of chaos that would urge you to come here, hoping you could feel my unease and never venture up here in curiousity. It worked for a while as you probably felt, but…” 

Zenyatta turned his gaze away, ashamed. “Just as you could feel my unease, I could feel yours. Your pain, your suffering, it calls to me clear as day. The part of me that thrives on discord craves it, wants to devour anything in its path. And last night, it was so much stronger than usual that for a moment I… gave in.” He looked down to the ground now. “I called you here last night, pulled you in against your will. I did not regain myself until you were sat in front of me, out of your mind with fear. I am deeply sorry for what I have done.”

Genji was silent, contemplating all of what he just heard. He wanted to deny it, act like he didn’t believe a word of what the omnic had said but, it made sense didn’t it? He felt the pull last night, how he wasn’t in complete control of his body, and it was terrifying. He couldn’t imagine Zenyatta felt much better about it. 

“So,” he finally said, pretended he didn’t notice Zenyatta perking up when he spoke. “What should I do then, leave?” 

Zenyatta deflated, “I believe that would be the safest option for you even if I… Well, no, nevermind.” The tentacles were curling around themselves again. It was unusually distracting. 

Genji must have hit his head harder than expected, because he asked, “And if I stayed?” 

Zenyatta froze for a beat, and then he questioned, “Ah- why would you do that?” 

The cyborg shrugged, not really sure how to answer. He felt… a kind of kinship with the omnic. Genji knew what it was like to lose his life and family, just like Zenyatta. Both were turned into monsters against their will, their body stripped of them and replaced with something terrible. Zenyatta did not speak of his body at all during his explanation, but Genji could see he was suffering in the same way he was. The way he seemed to shrink whenever Genji looked directly at him, it was too reminiscent of himself. 

Besides, it had been weeks since he spoke with another person at length. Longer since he talked with someone who cared about his well being even on a surface level. Maybe the former playboy wasn't cut out for the life of a lonely hermit. 

The omnic sighed again, before it devolved into a little laugh. “I suppose I should have guessed you would be a little odd.” Genji took offense to that. “But if you truly wish to stay then, I may have an idea of what to do.” 

Zenyatta watched him carefully, looking for any sign of hesitation as he floated closer. When Genji didn’t flinch, he reached forward and took ahold of one of his hands- the flesh one. 

“I sense an immeasurable amount of pain within you. I wish to help you with it. I want you to feel the embrace of the Iris, unburdened by suffering.” He squeezed the hand in between his, “I believe in helping you, I will be able to reconnect myself as well. At least, that is my hope.” 

In the back of his mind, this was a bad idea. Maybe it was all a ruse, to get Genji to lower his guard before he attacked him. It was certainly a tactic he was familiar with, having been on both sides several times in his life. The paranoia told him how dangerous this was, agreeing to stay with a monster that wanted… Well, he didn’t even know that. His suffering? His soul, maybe? 

But his words felt too sincere, and Genji was tired. Tired of self loathing, tired of the anger. The (former?) monk seemed so sure he could help, and Genji wanted to believe him. Had to believe him- he was falling apart and he knew it. He was desperate enough to try anything. 

Call it a hunch, but he had a feeling Zenyatta felt the same way. 

He brought his other hand up, to squeeze Zenyatta’s on top of his own. They could at least try. 

\---

A year and a half later found Genji deep within the monastery, meditating with Zenyatta at his side. Or, he was attempting to meditate at least. It would help if he wasn’t so distracted by the omnic beside him. Genji felt a little bad about it, the nighttime meditation was Zenyatta’s personal favorite, and Genji couldn’t focus. 

Living with Zenyatta had been interesting to say the least. For one, he played pranks. Harmless ones of course, but they took Genji off guard the first few times he was on the receiving end of them. His personal favorite one was sneaking up behind him- easy to do since he doesn’t make a sound- and scare him. He’d since become used to it, didn’t even jump anymore. Zenyatta was not deterred and only tried harder. 

For two, he learned very early on every nuance of Genji’s expressions, emotions, and very being. It really helped in rooting out the sources of his anxieties, since Zenyatta could spot them coming on before even he could and challenge them before they took root. Genji pinned that to the fact that he had at least 12 working eyes, which tended to lock themselves on him even when Zenyatta promised he wasn’t looking. 

(Genji asked once if they worked, or were just for show. Zenyatta confirmed that they did work, but they did not see in the same way his original optic sensors did. He asked then about what all could they see then. Zenyatta did not answer, just stared at him in silence. All of the eyes were on him, scrutinizing him in a way he never felt before. He felt like they were staring into the very core of his soul. 

Genji would not ask again.) 

Finally, for three, Genji was not nearly as uncomfortable with it all as he expected he would be. Having someone around with such an intense singular focus on him would have been an absolute nightmare for him when he lived in Hanamura, and would have probably resulted in a restraining order or worse. It was downright dreadful to have the cyberneticists so focused on him in Blackwatch, what with him being their miracle war machine. They was more concerned with his physical health and optimizing his systems than with him as a person. 

Zenyatta did not want to help Genji for selfish reasons. He wanted Genji to be able to live, to thrive in wholeness and within the comfort of the Iris. It was a breath of fresh air to be around someone who could live with him on his off days, deal with his mood swings with grace, who knew when to back off and give him space or when to provide comfort. It took almost a year for him to be able to appreciate this fact about the omnic, but he did now. 

But, sometimes Zenyatta would have his off days. Days where he was quiet, where his gaze was intense and nearly predatory. Those were the days Zenyatta would not let him out of his sight, intent on making sure Genji would not leave. 

He wasn’t sure what caused it, but he did learn to deal with it. It helped to sit closer than normal to the monk and to talk to fill the silence. Meaningless topics like the weather or minor complaints about the repairs he was working on in the village were safer. Anything too deep or emotional made Zenyatta get closer, more intense. They would skip meditation because Genji knew that neither of them would be able to meditate. He was… Clingy, and possessive. Often those days would end with Genji falling asleep next to the monk, waking up in the morning to a normal if not apologetic Zen. 

Those days had become a lot less frequent as of late. Both of them had become more in control over themselves since meeting one another. But lately, a traitorous part of him found himself anticipating those off days, where Zenyatta’s already undivided attention was narrowed down to him and nothing else. 

It was distracting. Extremely distracting. Especially since it had started to seep into his every day thoughts, not just the ones where he was alone at night. It was upsetting to him, wishing he could have just left these desires behind when he lost 90% of his body. He dropped his posture minutely, giving up completely on getting back on track tonight. 

“I suppose we should call it a night, my student,” Zenyatta said from beside him. He realized the gentle chimes had long since stopped, Zenyatta had been waiting for him. 

Genji grimaced at being called out, but nodded. “I’m sorry master, it seems my thoughts are more of a hinderance than usual tonight.” 

Zenyatta hummed, “Do you wish to talk about them, then?” 

That was the absolute last thing he wanted. “No, I… maybe not tonight.” Or ever. 

Genji watched as the tentacles rung around themselves, a nervous habit. “If you are sure. I will see you in the morning, Genji.” 

Genji waved him off, wishing him goodnight as well. He laid down, and tried not to overthink. He failed, and felt ashamed that ‘tentacles’ made their home in his mind more than once that night. 

\---

“Why do you wear those clothes, Master?” 

Zenyatta seemed surprised by the question. Genji didn't blame it- it was a rather odd one after knowing each other for over a year. “It was what manifested with me when I came back to this plane, along with the rest of the modifications to my body,” he said, vaguely gesturing to his face. “Why do you ask?” 

Genji shrugged. “I don't know, I just feel the torn fabric with the hood makes you look a bit... more menacing than you actually are. The shackles and chains are a nice touch, though.” 

“Ah, I see. I suppose they do,” he laughed, a sound Genji never tired of hearing. “I am not sure why my appearance looks the way it does. It was just what was most comfortable when I came out of the Iris.” 

“So, you’re saying it was your choice to put a squid on your face?” He asked, smug. 

“Yes, I consciously chose to put a squid on my face and eyes on my hands.” He joked, but soon grew quiet. “I do miss my old self, even if I have accepted myself. I have resigned myself to this mountain, and I try not to feel grief over it.” 

Distressed that he upset his master without meaning to, he blurted out, “You could always take them off, you know.” 

Genji didn’t think about how wrong that sounded until it was already out of his mouth. Worried he had offended his master, he made to correct himself, but Zenyatta’s eyes only held amusement when he said, “And what, walk around naked like you?” 

He stuttered, “What, I’m not naked-” 

“Yes, yes, you’re right. You’re wearing a thong, how could I forget?” He laughed harder at Genji’s look of indignation, his tentacles waving gently in his glee. “Aha, do not feel offended my student, I only mean it in jest.” 

“Of course you do.”

He waved off Genji’s fake offense, “To answer your question- I could take them off, true. But,” and here, any joy was lost at the slump of his shoulders. “The only clothes left here are monk’s robes. After all that is happened, I feel it would not be right to put them on. I am no longer a monk, now.” 

He wanted to say something, anything to make his master feel better, but knew he’d just put his foot in his mouth even harder if he tried. He didn’t expect the conversation to go like this- talking about anything related to the past always made Zenyatta mournful. He watched as the the omnic’s tentacles twisted over each other in agitation. 

“I’m sorry master, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

“It is quite alright, you deserve an answer,” He said. “You are my last student, Genji. I know in the future there will be others who will feel the pull of the Iris and reach out to it, and through they the world will be opened up to it. The Shambali are gone, though our message will never die. I am glad that at least I was able to teach you.” 

He is quiet, somber at the realization. Zenyatta gently suggests that maybe they should take a walk.

\---

A few weeks later found him brushing down one of the yaks, down in the village. He kept them here, even though he stayed in the monastery now, because Zenyatta put the animals on edge. Dealing with the yaks took up most of his morning, while the monk used the morning to tend to his garden, which was steadily taking over one wing of the building. They would meet up with each other at around noon for meditation. That had been the routine for months now, which is why Genji was concerned to find Zenyatta at the edge of the fence barely two hours into his duties. 

“Master, is everything okay?” He called out. 

Zenyatta looked anxious, the orbs around his head floating in an uneasy rhythm. “Yes, but I believe a storm may be coming.” 

Genji frowned, wondering if storms were the normal during this time of year- they didn’t have any last year. He rounded up the rest of the yaks (easy, when all he had to do was have Zenyatta gently float towards them to scare them into the barn), and set up them up for a few days. He had learned from a previous nasty winter storm that preparing the barn for the worst was better than not preparing well enough. With the yaks locked away, Genji worked with Zenyatta the rest of the morning and afternoon to proof the rest of the village as well.

By the time everything was finished and the two are walking back into the temple, Genji could see the distant and towering clouds just over the mountain ridge. It was mid afternoon now, he was sure the storm would hit by nightfall. 

He ended leaning his head onto Zenyatta’s shoulder with a small cup of tea, on the verge of passing out while the omnic read aloud from the astronomy book he was invested in. He felt the occasional brush of a tentacle against his face, unsure if it was deliberate or not. 

This was new to them- the physicality. Over the past few months both of them had started to share touches more often. It began with brushed hands, led up to Genji practically leaning across the monk’s lap like a cat some days. Zenyatta had started it, Genji escalated it, always preening under physical attention and been starved so long for it. 

He fell asleep like that, tea long forgotten while he listened to Zenyatta’s deep voice. 

When he wakes up, disoriented, it’s to the sound of thunder and wind. He’s lying back, head cradled by Zenyatta’s lap, a hand smoothing through his hair. The tea is set to the side, cold. 

“Good evening, Genji. I trust you slept well?” 

“Mhm, how long was I out for?” He asked, voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Oh, barely an hour. I’m sure without the storm, you would have been out for much longer.” He chuckled, “You did much more than usual today.” 

Genji agreed as he stretched out, felt a twinge in his shoulder that indicated soreness. He’d be feeling that tomorrow- maybe he could get the monk to lend him a harmony orb for a while. Or a massage. 

Zenyatta continued to read in silence, hand still resting on Genji’s face as he stared at the ceiling. 

As Genji contemplated the costs and benefits about falling back asleep half way on the floor, a loud crash happened outside, startling the both of them. 

“As much as the storm is a blessing for us, so too is it a burden,” Zenyatta grumbled. 

“Oh, how so?” 

“It is a blessing in how it brings rain, a source of life to this land. It brings us beauty, while itself is beautiful. I cannot express how soothing I have always found the sound of rain. The rain brings balance to our world, the lightning a combination of the raw power of the universe coming together in a brief flash.” 

He chuckled, “And how then is it a burden?” 

“It is a burden because I cannot go outside to enjoy it, unless I wish for my systems to be fried. It is a burden because I am not all that fond of loud noises.” Zenyatta gave a mock sigh, “And finally, it is a burden because I wanted to show you some new constellations I have learned, impossible now with cloud cover.” 

Genji laughed, “We can always do it another night. We have all the time in the world up here.” 

“Yes,” he looked down, eyes shining with mirth, “That we do.” 

\---

The storm passed, as they all do. 

They were weeding the garden together, an activity that Zenyatta not-so-secretly hated. He found all life to be equal, a higher connection to the different planes of existence showed him the value of everything. He did not wish to intervene on those who had been deemed less in value by society. If he had his way, the garden would probably take over the entire monastery, turning it into a forest. He could see it now, a practical jungle on the top of a Himalayan mountain. He knew a certain environmentalist who would have a field day with it. 

Genji disagreed, and thought the lives of his precious vegetables were much more important. He wanted to be able to eat, and would not tolerate one of his few sources of food be choked out by a couple of determined weeds. Zenyatta, thankfully, would make exceptions when it came to his student. 

(It didn't stop him from taking some of the particularly pretty weeds and transplanting them in a separate area. Genji did not comment on the growing second garden when he came across it a month ago. He did secretly admire Zenyatta’s ability to make even a weed garden balanced and organized.) 

“Genji, I believe we have visitors.” 

He frowned, “I hope you do not mean mice again, or I will hunt down every last one of them this time, you won't be able to stop me.” 

“No,” his synthesizer was off, warbly. “I mean that there are people arriving in the village.” 

“Oh. Do you think they're just lost, or…?” 

“I cannot tell their intent.” 

Genji worried at his lip. They were probably just lost hikers, like he once was. They could ignore them and hope they just left. Unfortunately, more likely they’d get curious even with Zenyatta’s weird off putting aura, they would come up to the temple eventually, and he and Zenyatta would end up having to deal with the visitors anyway. 

He stood up. “I’ll go deal with it, master.” 

He grabbed his swords and faceplate from his room, the first time he’d picked either of them up since he moved in. Zenyatta nervously hovered after him, looking for all the world like he wanted to come with. Both knew that was a bad idea, even if Genji was sure the monk would have an easier time talking to the visitors. Just because he had become used to Zenyatta’s odd appearance didn’t mean others would be so receiving of him. 

He wasted no time getting down to the village, stepped carefully along the roofs to stay out of sight. He spied the intruders half way in, three omnics bundled heavily and tittering to each other in low tones. Two of them were huddled together while the third checked one of the more in tact houses. They turned to their companions and shook their head. Stalking closer, he caught the end of their conversation. 

“-been repaired, though. Someone must be living here to do that at least.” The other two nodded. They all started walking forward again, and Genji took that moment to drop down. 

All three were very clearly startled and intimidated when Genji said, “You should not be here. Leave.” 

(Maybe he could have been a little nicer.)

The exploring one recovered first, “Uhm yes, of course, I’m sorry. We were just wondering if maybe this was the site of the Shambali monastery?” 

Genji’s face tightened under his mask. “You need to leave.” 

The omnic did not waver, however. “We have been searching for a long time, we’ve heard of the Shambali and wish to join-” Genji took out his sword, pressing the point to the omnic’s neck. They make a strangled noise while their companions shake behind them. 

“I do not wish to repeat myself again. Leave.” He pressed in harder when they made to speak again, cutting them off. “And do not bother searching for the Shambali any more. They are all dead.” 

They stuttered, very upset by the news. “Is that really true? Are we truly too late?” 

Genji took pity on them and removed his sword, though did not put it away. He nodded. 

Their shoulders slumped. The other two were looking down now, almost grieving. “I see. Thank you then, for telling us. I... “ They took an artificial breath. “We will be leaving now.” 

Genji watched their retreating forms, listened to their quiet words. “What will we do now? This was our only chance.” 

“Go back to work, I presume. We have nothing else.” 

It took a lot of money and a lot of time for an omnic to become autonomous. It took years for Zenyatta and his siblings to get enough to cut their trackers and to leave their previous lives to come here. Getting up the mountain to this place was another hurdle, one which took many lives before the Shambali even had a name. 

Genji thought of his and Zenyatta’s life here, alone except for one another. It was perfect, just what he felt he needed. But neither could deny that even with each other, it did feel lonely. 

He could only imagine what was waiting back in society for these three omnics, stripped of their identity. Only the most shady places took omnics without identities. 

Damn it, Zenyatta had rubbed off on him. 

“Wait,” he called out to them. “There is one remaining Shambali left.” 

\--- 

The three took in Zenyatta’s appearance marginally better than Genji did. They didn’t scream at least, but were still clearly put off by him. Zenyatta put an end to that quickly by being the ever joyous host he was, immediately offering a tour of the place and rooms to rest in. 

They settled in, and started helping around the monastery within a few days, and Genji and Zenyatta both appreciated the significant drop in their daily chores. Iovita, the most forward of the three, had taken to sweeping the entrance and cleaning out all the untouched rooms. Elena spent days getting the generator up and running again, intent on getting some form of communication with the rest of the world going. Zenyatta seemed skeptical about that, but did not comment on it to her face. Phoebus seemed lost without the other two around to guide him, so Genji dragged him down on the fourth day to help with the yaks. He talked a lot more to the animals than he did to Genji. 

They would all meet in the evenings, where Zenyatta would guide them through meditation. Afterwards, they would talk and tell stories, the omnics telling them about what had happened in their absence or about their own lives. Zenyatta and Genji had given them abbreviated versions of their lives, neither comfortable to share everything yet. 

Zenyatta was brighter with them around. He laughed with them, helped them with their chores, gave out advice when they felt down. He made an effort to be able to see all of them one on one, though he still saw Genji every day at breakfast. 

It was wonderful to see him happy, but Genji couldn’t help but feel… Disappointed that he wasn’t Zenyatta’s only point of focus anymore. 

It was selfish and stupid. He tried to force down the feeling every time he saw Zenyatta in deep conversation with Phoebus, or when he tried to scare Elena the same way he does with Genji. 

It had been two months when Genji was approached while preening the flowers. He turned around at the sound of footsteps and raised an eyebrow when saw it was Iovita (He no longer wears his faceplate around them- not since Zenyatta had told him how much he missed his expressions on one late night). He did not interact often with Iovita, and a part of him felt that they held a grudge for the whole sword thing. 

“Well, haven’t spoken to you in awhile,” They said, plopping down beside him. “You aren’t avoiding me, are you? I feel like you’re ever only with Zenyatta or Phoebus,” They teased. 

“Of course not, I’ve just been busy.” 

“Busy avoiding me.” 

“Yes, definitely.” 

“Hah, I knew it!” 

They both laughed, and Genji was reminded of how him and his brother used to joke like this as children. Thanks to Zenyatta, the thought wasn’t as painful now as it once had been. 

Iovita took up a pair of scissors to help him, cutting off dead leaves and stems while they talked. Genji listened and nodded, happy to have some help. The garden was really starting to get out of control. Zenyatta wasn’t helping by harmony orbing the plants when he wasn’t looking. 

“Sooo, you and Zen, huh?” They asked, curious. 

Genji blinked, “Me and Zen?” 

“Yeah,” They didn’t elaborate. He thought the subject dropped until they spoke again, “Has he ever used those tentacles on you? How does that even work-” They’re cut off by the sound of Genji choking on his own spit. 

“Wh-what made you ask that!?” 

“Hey, don’t give me that, it’s an honest question!” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why do you think we are doing… that?” 

He could imagine them giving him a bewildered look even though their faceplate did not change. “Don’t tell me you’re not!” He shook his head. “Jeez, could have fooled me. Phoebus says that me and Elena are obnoxious with the PDA, but you two are twice as bad.” 

He looked away, too embarrassed to look them in the eyes anymore. “Ah, we are not together at all, actually.” 

Iovita was silent for a moment. Then two. “But, you want to be, don’t you?” 

He bit his lip, “Maybe.” 

And that was the honest truth, right? It was not like he’d ever been in a serious committed relationship before, only ever flings and one night stands. He wanted something deeper than that with Zenyatta, but the omnic was a monk. And part eldritch horror. What could Genji offer to one who had ascended beyond reality? 

Iovita hummed next to him, said, “Alright,” and changed the subject. 

\---

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Iovita had said. Did he want to be with Zenyatta? Yes, god yes. More than anything he had ever wanted before. It had been in his thoughts every night for _months_. He yearned for it, hungered for what he had to deny himself. 

It would always start the same. He would think about the praise Zenyatta gave him that day, about how ethereal Zenyatta looked in the light of the sunset, about how his eyes would shine even while speaking of the most mundane of subjects. He could imagine himself in those moments again, except more brave, grabbing Zenyatta and kissing him soundly. And the monk would push back, wrapping tentacles around his face and neck in his own form of a kiss. 

It would start out chaste and quickly get hotter, more frantic as Zenyatta would push a tentacle into his mouth and Genji would suck on his command. He would push Genji to the ground, or manhandle him into his lap- things the real Zenyatta would probably never do. But Genji needed to feel wanted, needed to feel like he could make the omnic frenzied with lust for _him_. 

He’d run his hands over Genji’s body, worshiping each segment and each joint as if it were the center of his world. Genji would gasp and writhe under him, begging to be touched and denied by a hand smoothing through his hair and a quiet “ _Hush, my sweet sparrow._ ” 

Shit, he was hard. He deftly removed his codpiece and sighed at being released, but refused to touch himself yet. He ran his hands down and between his thighs, pretended that it was the monk’s hands instead. 

He imagined Zenyatta meandering his way down his body with his tentacles, paying special attention to his sensitive chest. When he would eventually find his way between the cyborg’s thighs, Genji would be aching for him, already wet and wrecked and so, so willing. 

He grasped his dick as he imagined Zenyatta would, too gentle and teasing at first to make Genji whine. His strokes would grow stronger over time, one hand holding down his hips while the slick tentacles would tease and prod around the base and around his hole. One of them would twist around him while another would slowly push in, ad Genji groaned. 

He brought his other hand up to cover his moans, which had started coming out unbidden. He panted heavily as he stroked faster, imagining Zenyatta thrusting inside him as he removed his hand, petting both his thighs now as two tentacles wrapped around his cock and squeezed. He thumbed at his head, smearing precum and pressing down for a shock of pleasure. 

He was close now, fucking into his own hand as he became too frantic to hold onto any one fantasy. He imagined himself on his hands and knees, Zenyatta sloppily thrusting in and moving inside him, grabbing his head and forcing it down into the bed to get a better angle. He imagined himself sitting on his master’s face, fucking into a tight suction of tentacles while fingers played with his ass. He imagined Zenyatta holding him, surrounded by a gold as tendrils of light held them both and pushing against his prostate as Zenyatta moaned above him, desperately whispering, “ _Please, Genji, come for me- I love you-_ ” 

He came, releasing himself onto his own stomach as he gasped out a broken version of his master’s name. He clamped down his cock, unable to do anything as wave after wave of pleasure wracked through his body. He came down slowly, tension leaving his body with a sigh. 

He relaxed, dragged his clean hand down his face. God, he was in too fucking deep. 

\---

Elena had been hounding Zenyatta for weeks about making a trip down the mountain. She needed a few parts and receptors before she could complete the GPS receiver that would put them all back in connection with the rest of the world. He was open to letting her and Iovita go get the parts, but refused to acknowledge her second request- permission to spread the word of the Shambali among fellow omnics while she was down there. 

She spent hours trying to convince him, to no avail. In desperation she turned to Genji, convinced him to try and get Zenyatta to open up to the idea. 

“Why don't you want her telling people about us, Master?” 

He gave an artificial sigh. “I am uncertain of it all, Genji. Originally we did not plan to become public until we knew how to teach the subject. We believed, naively, that removing communication to the outside world until it was time would rid us of unnecessary distractions. We waited too late, and now we are gone.” 

“So wouldn't you think that getting the word would be better now?” 

“I do. But I do not believe either Elena or Iovita have learned enough yet, and cannot leave the monastery in the state I'm in.”

“Then why don't I go?” 

Zenyatta hesitated. “I could not ask that of you.” 

“You don't have to, I'm volunteering.” He gave Zenyatta his most reassuring smile. 

Zenyatta was hesitant, unwilling to let him go. It took a few more tries to make him agree, which he did only if Genji promised to be safe. 

It was settled with the others- Genji, Elena and Iovita would leave for a few months down the mountain, while Zenyatta and Phoebus would stay behind to keep care of the temple. A few weeks of preparation later and Genji was sitting in Zenyatta’s room the night before he was set to leave. 

Genji was nervous, even if he would still go through with it. He would miss Zenyatta, _really_ miss him, of course, though that was only part of his problem. He was worried about interacting with other people again, rather than just omnics. 

He’d forgotten under Zenyatta what it was like to be looked at in disgust. 

“Please, my student, do not fret. Worry is not a good look on your lovely face.” 

He sighed, “I know, master, but that's easier said than done.” 

“Of course. I remember feeling much the same as you the night before we left our lives as factory workers to become spiritual monks on an abandoned mountain.” 

“I know a wise man once told me that any major change in your life goes hand in hand with anxiety.”

Zenyatta chuckled, “He must be quite wise if you carry that knowledge.” 

“Oh yes,” He nodded. “Extremely wise. Handsome too.” 

“Oh my, you are making me wish I could meet him.” 

“Hmm, maybe one day you will. Until then I’ll just have to keep talking about how great he is so you don’t feel left out.” 

Both of them laughed, and Genji felt glad that Zenyatta always knew how to help him relax. Zenyatta’s orbs had started rotating in his mirth, tentacles curling like a smile. He stared at his master for a moment, taking in his whole and beautiful self. Said master noticed, to his disappointment, and he cleared his throat to cover up his embarrassment. 

“You know, I didn’t think Elena would be so determined when I first met her. I never expected her to be able to convince me to come off the mountain for anything, even a good cause.”

“Indeed. I know why she has been so adamant about it. Being up here, so far from any connection, it is… Jarring, and unsettling. Having no way to download upgrades or access information outside of your own self is a nightmare for omnics. When the Shambali first came here, many wanted to leave within the first month, so put off by the isolation. We had to teach ourselves to value our connection to each other and our own self, which took up to a year for some of the monks.” 

“How long did it take for you?” 

“Around 8 months. Mondatta only took a month to adapt. I spent many weeks whining to him about how much I wanted to leave. I’m sure he became horribly annoyed with me by the 7th month.” He chuckled, reminded of a fond memory. “As you can see, he was convincing enough to make me stay.

“I know what the others are going through. But while I learned, I was surrounded by a significant amount of my brothers and sisters who were going through the same thing. Now, they only have themselves and the two of us. Omnics are just as social as humans, if not even more so. We are in constant connection with the world, and having that taken away is hard to deal with.” 

Genji hummed, but otherwise did not speak. He never really thought of it like that, that it could be a comfort. In his own experience, knowing where he was at every second of the day was a nightmare, one he was glad to be rid of when he got far enough into the Himalayas for his GPS system to cut out. Knowing he could be tracked was another very large threat, since he did kind of desert Blackwatch. 

“I believe this desire never left some of my companions,” Zenyatta’s tone darkened. “They tried to connect with the universe through the Iris. The Iris provided a great knowledge and comfort for us, but it was not everything this existence could offer us. Most of us were okay with that. When it was not enough for those who weren’t, they turned to a darker path. They tried to find something that would show them everything, and they did. In the end, only I am left to see it.” 

Genji bit his lip, never sure of himself in helping Zenyatta through these moods. “If it counts, I’m glad you are here as you are.” 

The monk didn’t say anything at first, but Genji could see his tentacles flicker in a move he knew was happiness. 

“Thank you, Genji. That means the world to me.” 

He looked down, willing down his blush. “Of course, master.” 

They talked a while longer, keeping it light and silly for the most part. Genji was going to miss this. 

“I wish you could come with, but I know why you can’t,” he said instead. 

“If it were up to me, I would ask that you would stay,” _and that you would never leave my sight._

He startled, not sure where that came from. It was Zenyatta’s voice, but… 

He met Zenyatta’s eyes, could see how much darker they were than a minute ago, how intensely focused on him they suddenly were. The eyes on his orbs, previously lazing around as usual, were locked directly on him. 

He swallowed thickly, felt a fire lit in his stomach. He heard quiet whispers against his skin, saying words just out of grasp. They pulled at him, spoke of needs and wants and desire. 

“Genji,” Zenyatta is much closer than he was before. He felt crowded in, unable to move at all as a hand came to rest on his chin. “Before I leave for the night, I must ask.” The hand caressed him, kept his eyes locked onto his master’s. “Do you wish something else of me?”

It hit him like a train that Zenyatta knew. He had to know, of course, Genji hadn't been all that subtle and the monk had access to knowledge beyond any human’s capabilities- how the hell did Genji think he could hide his feelings? 

The omnic was giving him a chance to confess. 

“I-” He could do it, Zenyatta already knew. It wouldn’t change anything. In fact, with how Zenyatta looked like he was ready to devour him, it would probably change for the better. He wanted so desperately to just say yes- 

“No. Nothing at all.” He felt like a coward.

He tried to ignore the disappointment he could see in Zenyatta’s eyes. 

“Alright,” he let go of Genji’s chin and backed off. “I will see you off in the morning. Good night, my student.” 

He paused at the door, ready to leave. Genji sat stock still on the floor. 

_I will be watching you. Do not do anything foolish, or I will come and find you._

And with that, he left. 

Genji couldn’t stop replaying the final moments in his head, imagining what could have happened if he wasn’t such a damn _coward._

\---

He thought about that night often during his 7 months away. It became the subject of many of both his nightmares and wet dreams. The voice he heard was not Zenyatta's- but it was, wasn't it? The threat, command, stayed in the back of his mind the entire trip. But, he had a job to do, and tried his best to focus and not think about Zenyatta every minute of the day. 

A job which he did not think would include breaking omnics out of their hellish work conditions and wiping their identity so they could join the small band of Shambali initiates, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Many of the omnics they had met were interested in their cause, but needed time to think about it before they joined. Elena gave these omnics the coordinates and they promised to guard them with their life, even if they decided not to join. Some of them did not have the time, would never get out of the loopholes keeping them bound to their company no matter what they did. They needed an out, and Genji provided one. Just because he hadn’t been practicing his stealth does not mean he lost it over the last two years, able to break in, wipe their drives with a device stolen from a black market seller, and smuggle them out with little trouble. 

A large group of omnics would attract attention and trouble. They split up in groups before trickling into towns and cities, meeting up where they knew no one was watching. It made movement slower, but safer for all involved. 

Eventually they returned to the mountain, Elena leading the way and Genji taking up the back to make sure everyone who trickled in would know where to go. It took another week longer to get all 10 new recruits trickled up the mountain, and then another 4 days to actually climb it. 

By the time he reached the entrance of the village with the last omnic, he was exhausted. Luned, a chipper short omnic who reminded Genji was too much of a fast little british lady he knew, was much too excited for him. She dragged him through the village and up the path, almost as ready to be at the temple as he was. 

As they walked to the door of the temple, Luned chatting away beside him, the great doors slammed open. Both were stunned into silence, while Zenyatta hovered in the doorway. 

Genji is the first to move, but Zenyatta reached him faster, grabbing at his faceplate and practically ripping it off. 

“Zen-” He can’t finish, cut off by Zenyatta wrapping his tentacles around his face and crushing them together. Genji laughed as his master’s arms and even legs wrapped around him as well. He vaguely heard Luned giggle before she ran off into the monastery. 

“Welcome back, my student,” He said, speech unhindered by his face crushing against Genji’s. “I have missed you, greatly.” 

Genji hugged the monk back and whispered, “I missed you too, Zenyatta.” 

\---

Things went back to normal, and everyone adjusted to life in the temple fairly quickly. Even with more omnics, Genji’s and Zenyatta’s schedules did out change much outside of spending less time repairing things or cleaning. 

Genji was disappointed to see the garden completely had overrun the east wing. Yes, his vegetables were the ones overrunning it, but it was absolute chaos. He didn’t know tomatoes could grow up the walls like that. He had a feeling they couldn’t, but Zenyatta was noticeably busy for a few hours after he discovered it, so he couldn’t terrorize- _ask_ about it. 

(He knew, he should be trying to ask Zenyatta about something else, the night before he left. He needed to know what it was about, if he had just imagined it, but he was still a coward. 

Zenyatta never brought it up. Genji quietly mourned the loss of the only chance he had.) 

Everyone settled in, and life went on. 

He should have expected it wouldn’t be so easy. 

During the middle of the night, there was a knock on his door. Rising out of a light sleep, he answered it to find Zenyatta, form tight with worry. 

“Master? Is everything alright?” 

He shook his head, “No, it is not. There are people coming into the village.” 

Genji shrugged, “We did give out coordinates to some of the omnics we came across. I’m sure it is just one of them.” 

But judging by Zenyatta’s dark expression, it wasn’t that simple. 

“I sense ill intent, a deep desire to harm coming from them. I do not condone the use of violence but I fear it may be necessary tonight.” 

He nodded in understanding, grabbing his faceplate and swords while Zenyatta hovered at the door. Neither made to wake any of the other monks, hoping to keep it quiet.

Genji kept to the ground this time, staying close to his master. They arrived to a group of men, five total, three standing around with heavy guns while the other two tore apart one of the houses. 

“Where the fuck are these walking piles of shit?” He heard one of them say. “Don't you have a damn tracker, why aren't we using it?”

One of the others grumbled, “The signals such shit up here it doesn't fucking work.” The man sighed, “Can't believe the boss is putting us through so much shit for a stupid shiny whore.” 

Damn, Genji had a feeling this might happen. He worried when he first rescued Luned that she may have had a second tracker, since she was a much more expensive, more higher end model. Judging by the hunters’ timing, coming only a few days after the two of them had made it to the temple, his worries were proven correct. 

He found Zenyatta’s eyes in the dark, a low green glow. The monk held his hand up, _stay here_ , before hovering out in front of the intruders. Genji quickly climbed to a higher vantage point, looking down upon the men from the roof. He quietly unsheathed his sword, positioned himself to strike at a moment’s notice. 

“Greetings,” Zenyatta said passively. The men all startled, taken aback by the menacing figure that suddenly stood in front of them. “I know you have all made a great effort to come up to my humble mountain, but I fear I must ask you to leave.” 

The mercenaries were shocked still, and Genji hoped in vain that maybe they would just listen. His hope was dashed when the complaining one- the unofficial leader- held up his gun and spoke. “What the _fuck_ are you.” 

The other men followed his lead, one asking, “Is that some kinda weird sex omnic?” 

Zenyatta sighed deeply, and Genji felt the atmosphere darken. “I do not wish any harm upon you, and none will come if you leave peacefully.” 

“I don’t know what the hell you are, but we aren’t here for you. Just- just tell us where the omnics are and we’ll be on our way.” 

Zenyatta did not respond verbally, instead- in a movement so fast a fluid that Genji nearly missed it- he flung on of his orbs into the side of the leader’s face. The force knocked him to the ground, and while the others gaped at their fallen comrade, Genji jumped down from the roof behind them. 

Caught by surprise, the man closest to him was not even able to fully turn around before Genji slammed the pommel of his sword into his neck. One of the other men caught on faster, aiming at Genji and shooting wildly. He was horribly out of practice as he deflected the bullets- each ricocheted off his sword in random directions he didn't mean for, one even coming close to hitting Zenyatta. He dashed up to the man, intent on knocking the gun out of his hand, until a lucky shot landed squarely between the armor covering his flesh shoulder. 

He cursed as pain bloomed across his arm, but deftly knocked the gun out of range the second he was close enough. He grabbed the man around the neck and slammed him into the ground, holding steady despite his flailing and clawing until he passed out. 

He took a moment to check on his master- Zenyatta was faring much than he was with two opponents. One was already knocked out while the other was being held in a chokehold by the monk. His arm twinged with pain, and he grabbed it as he stood up. 

He felt the dragon’s blood inside him coil in pleasure from the violence, a sickening feeling he'd long since forgotten. It longed for more blood, more death, revenge upon those who caused him pain, to be let out of the prison of his flesh- he forced it down to look around the fight scene. All five men were down now, and Genji intended to make his way over to Zenyatta to- 

“You fucker!” 

He turned around sharply, spotting the leader who had snuck up right behind him. He reacted too late- taking the butt of a gun straight to his chin. He was slammed into the ground, a heavy boot crushing his chest while the barrel is lined up with his face. 

“You piece of shit, I’m going to make you pay!” 

He shut his in fear, not ready to feel the kiss of death a second time. 

But all at once the air around him turned sour, a heavy pressure weighing down and stealing both his and the intruder’s breath. The man dropped the gun onto his chest, hand shaking too much to hold it, as he stared straight in front of him. 

He rolled out from underneath him and made to stand quickly until he saw- 

Zenyatta, surrounded by 6 golden tentacles. His array a bright gold as well, two dot shining. His eyes and very being filled with such hatred and malice that Genji was rooted to the spot in sudden fear. 

He came forward slowly, and as he did Genji’s head was filled with harsh whispers, a guttural language he could not understand. The sounds felt like they were physically pulling at his head- he wanted to rip at his ears to make everything _stop_. He closed his eyes as Zenyatta reached the name, heard a murmur of “ _Experience oblivion_ ” followed by a scream and a thump. 

He kept his eyes closed as the pressure in his head increased, as he brought his hands up to claw at himself- anything to make it stop. He was stopped by hands on his own. He opened his eyes as Zenyatta picked him up off the ground, bringing him close. Suddenly the foreign and unknown words of madness in his head shift into absolute clarity. 

_mine mine mine you will not be harmed you are forever mine_

“Zen- Zenyatta!” He cried in terror as he clung to the omnic, golden tentacles wrapped around him. 

_Hush my love, you are safe. No one will touch you._ He whimpered as voices filled his head, _No one will cause harm to you again_ Zenyatta’s voice strongest among them _You are mine_ but the others were filling him, drowning him, _You. Are. Mine._ he couldn’t breathe, wheezed as Zenyatta tightened around him _Mine_ he stuttered out, “M-mast-ter-” _MINE_

before he finally passed out. 

\---

He groaned as he woke up, the soreness in his arm the first thing to hit him. The hand in his hair was the next, which pet and soothed him as his groggy mind tried to catch up. 

“Shhh, do not strain yourself,” he heard Zenyatta coo next to his ear. 

“Z-zen-?” 

“Yes, I am here.” 

As clarity returned to him, he took in his state. He was situated in Zenyatta’s lap, half laying and half sitting back to chest with the monk. His arm, devoid of armor, was sore but did not feel like he had been shot. A quick check to his shoulder revealed no bullet wound. 

“Master? What happened?” 

The hand kept smoothing through his hair as Zenyatta sighed, “I lost control, my student.” 

He waited for Zenyatta to elaborate, and asked when it became clear he would not, “What do you mean?” 

Zenyatta shifted under him, uncomfortable. “When I saw you on the ground, it was like something in me snapped. I was filled with rage and chaos, so violent and against the nature of the Iris that I abandoned it entirely. What you saw was a corruption of the Iris,” The hand in his hair stopped moving, curling into his locks. “I am not proud of it. I was not careful- if the discord had not liked you, I am positive you would be dead with the intruders.” 

He chose to ignore the fact for now that his pacifist teacher had killed people tonight, and instead wondered about the first part. “The discord likes me?” 

Zenyatta nodded, “Very much so. The dragon inside you rumbles with it, coming from the same kin.” 

Genji jerked at that. He should have known Zenyatta would know about his dragon, despite the fact that he tried to keep it a secret all this time. It had grown so dormant since he came to the temple that he practically forgot about it entirely, only remembering as he held his blade in his hands and wished to slice open the throats of his enemies. 

However, learning that his dragon and the discord surrounding Zenyatta were somehow connected intrigued him. The Shimada dragons were as much a mystery to them as they were to the rest of the world, no one in the family could explain how their birthright came about. If Zenyatta knew...

“I know what you are thinking, my student,” The omnic said, interrupting his thoughts. “But, that is not a path you wish to go down. There are things in this world that you should not, can not learn.” 

Genji looked up to see Zenyatta looking down at him, eyes serious and glowing faintly. He understood, and dropped the subject. 

“So,” he began, and then promptly realized he had clue of what to say. He did have one question burning in the back of his throat, but now wasn’t the appropriate time, he couldn’t just ask Zenyatta that after so much had happened today. 

He felt more than he heard Zenyatta’s laughter. “You think quite loud, my sparrow. Speak your mind.” 

He swallowed, “Did any of the others hear?” 

Zenyatta hummed, which he felt rumble against his back. “Yes, they were quite worried for you, passed out as you were. I reassured them that you would be fine with rest, but be ready for Iovita to bombard you in the morning.” He shifted, hands coming to rest on Genji’s shoulders. “Now, I believe that wasn’t what you meant to ask.” 

Called out, he prepared himself for the worst. “You uh-” he cleared his throat. “When you were doing the whole, uh, tentacle thing, I think that I may have heard you say… uh…” 

“I called you my love?” 

Genji tried not to choke on his own spit, “Yes, that.” 

“I love you, Genji. I have loved you since almost the day we met.” 

He let out a strangled noise, almost a whine. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable, nor rush you into anything you may not want,” He let out a resigned sigh. “I worried that you only cared for me because I was the only one around. Even as others have joined us, there are days I fear you may just leave.” 

Genji turned around in the omnic’s lap, looking him straight in the eye when he said, “I will never leave you, master. I want this. I want you. I-” He swallowed. “I love you too, Zenyatta.” 

He was quiet a moment, before reaching out to embrace the cyborg. “Hearing that from you, it fills me with such joy that I cannot find the words for.” His orbs surrounded them both, spinning and chiming in joy. 

Genji laughed, returning the hug. He felt warmth, an elation in his body that he’d never felt before. They stayed like that, for a moment, for two, before he pulled back. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Zenyatta chuckled, tentacles undulating in mirth, “You may try.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to the end of one of the tentacles, pressing another one onto a different one when the omnic shook with laughter. He kissed all over Zenyatta's face like this, onto his cheeks and forehead until one of the tendrils pushed against his mouth. 

“Alright, you've proven yourself,” he said, voice still filled with joy. Genji smiled, heart buzzing in his chest. 

He laid his head against the monk’s shoulder, burying his face into his neck. Zenyatta patted his head as he yawned, drained from the fight and confession both. 

“Why don't you rest, my dear? I will wake you in the morning for breakfast.” 

He groaned, lifting his head up, “What if I want to stay up with you?” He was being slightly childish, sure, but it was not every day he got to confess his love to someone. Sue him if he wanted to revel in the feeling a little longer. 

One of Zenyatta's tentacles flicked his nose, “Quiet, you need sleep after this long day, and I would like to meditate.” 

Jokingly, Genji stuck his tongue out to lick at the offending appendage. He expected a slightly offended or exasperated reaction, what he got instead was the monk going stock still. They locked eyes, and Genji could see the barest hint of heat within them. 

Oh. Well looks like he just found out how to convince Zenyatta to stay up. 

He opened his mouth a bit, unsurprised to feel the tendril slide in deeper. He flattened his tongue against the bottom as he sunk down, keeping eye contact with Zenyatta as he took in each segment. He was surprised to feel small bumps on the underside- suckers, he realized as his tongue circled around one. He filed away the strangled gasp Zenyatta made at that for later. 

“I still believe we should sleep, but, I find that you are… irresistible like this,” He said. Genji grinned around the tendril, happy to get his way so easily. 

The tentacle was completely still, letting Genji ease it inside at his own pace. He was glad for it- it had been quite a long time since he'd done anything like this, and this was… a bit strange, compared to the dicks he sucked in the past. And a lot wetter, he realized as he felt slick from the suckers filing his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised to learn his gag reflex was still non existent once he got low enough, prompting him to force himself to take in the rest all at once. 

Flush against Zenyatta’s faceplate, he both heard and felt his groan. 

“Oh, Genji.” He moaned at Zenyatta's voice, artificially breathy and heavy with lust. “You are wonderful.” 

Genji slipped off slowly, taking his time to lavish attention on each individual segment. The tentacle twitched inside his mouth, sensitive to the touch. As he pulled off of it, the heat in Zenyatta's eyes had increased tenfold. He smirked. 

“I know.” 

Zenyatta laughed, “And so humble as well.” 

“Well of course, I've been told I'm quite talented at this.” He grabbed at the tentacle again, before suddenly growing nervous. Genji wasn't sure if he was taking this too fast or not, only ever having dealt with relationships purely based on sex. He wasn't sure how far the monk wanted to go, or if he even desired Genji in that way. With the way he looked, he wouldn't be surprised if Zenyatta wouldn't want to go any farther with this- but no, he loved him right? That went beyond physical appearances, right? 

Sensing Genji’s growing distress, Zenyatta's hands came up to rest on his face, pulling his attention back to the moment. “I feel discord beginning to pool within you, my dear. Speak, what is troubling you?” 

“This is alright with you?” He hated how timid he sounded. 

“Yes, this is alright with me, so long as it is your choice as well. I desire you greatly, sparrow. But,” he tucked a tentacle under Genji's chin, pulling it up so they looked eye to eye. “I sense that is not the only thing bothering you.” 

Genji huffed, “You always seem to be able to tell that.” 

“Call it intuition. Or an omnipresent knowledge of the universe and all life surrounding me,” he nodded sagely, which made Genji snort. “I wish to help you, Genji,” he added quietly. 

“I…” Genji shifted, biting his lip anxiously. “I have not had the chance to do anything like this in a long time. Not since my body was-” Torn apart. Destroyed. He settled on, “Reconstructed.” 

“If you are worried, we will take things slow tonight. If you need to stop for any reason, we will.” 

Goddamn him for being so sweet. It made Genji feel even worse for his anxiety. “It's not just that. It's … the last time I did this I was uh, attractive?” 

Zenyatta paused, “Dearest sparrow, had I known you felt this way, I would be praising your beauty daily.” Genji flushed, but he continued unbidden. “I know such worries are hard to put behind you, I struggle with it myself some days. I think to myself, if only I met you sooner. But you fell for me just as I am now, appearance and all. And I too feel the same.” 

“Zenyatta…” 

Then tentacles curled around his face, wrapping themselves in a makeshift hug. “I love you for your kindness, your strength, and your beauty. I will repeat it a thousand times if need be, even shout it from the mountain for all to hear.” 

He laughed, muffled. “Alright, alright, I get it you big sap.” He added quietly, “I love you too.”

Arms wrapped around him now as well, and Genji responded in kind. They held each other for a moment, taking in the peace that had settled. Zenyatta was the one to break it, saying, “Would you like to stop for tonight? We have no need to rush.” 

While very true, Genji still felt lust warming his skin. It was- unbearable, the thought that he was so close to his affections lit a fire inside him. He lifted his head from the clutch of tentacles, huffing in laughter when one in particular stuck to his face. “I don't think I could stand it if we stopped tonight, master.” 

The monk detached the stuck tendril with a little ‘pop’, “Of course, dearest one.” His hands moved lower, resting right above the curse of his ass. His voice deepened as he asked, “What do you wish for me to do, Genji?” 

Genji smirked, the fire in his core growing into an inferno. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, grabbing one of the twisting tentacles, “with these.” 

“As you wish, but may I make a request of you?” He nodded. “Will you let me worship your body as I please?” 

“God, yes.” 

“Then may I suggest,” Six golden appendages suddenly appeared from Zenyatta's back, curling around Genji and leaving him awestruck, “We use these as well.” 

He nodded dumbly, “A-ah, yes, please.” 

Hands clamped down on Genji’s hips as the golden tentacles tightened around him, easily pulling him to fully straddle Zenyatta’s lap. He moaned at the feeling of warm flooding his very being- and at his dick being pushed against his codpiece. The monk urged him to start rolling his hips and grinding down onto him, which Genji did gladly. 

“What a lovely voice you have. I've heard you before you know, whispering my name littered with sweet words into the night.” 

“Ah, s-shit-” 

“It has always been a lesson in self control in the face of temptation for me, wanting nothing more than to come into your room and give you anything you want.” He pressed into the sides of Genji’s plate, deftly removing it and exposing his hardening cock. Genji whimpered. “Tell me, my sweet sparrow, what do you think of as you come undone?”

He groaned as one of the gold tentacles curled lightly around him, agonizingly slow as it began to stroke him. All false bravado had faded as Zenyatta pushed and pulled at him, explaining his suddenly awkward answer. “I usually uh, just think of these, doing, you know,” he answered vaguely, tugging gently on one of the face tentacles. He squeezes a little harder when he felt it slicken in his hand. 

Zenyatta hummed, then stroked him even _slower._ “You can do better than that.” 

Genji whined, a flush coming over his face. “Zenyatta-” 

“Ah, ah,” he tutted. “What do I do to you in your thoughts?” 

Genji chewed on his lip- only to be stopped by one of the tentacles pushing against his lips. “You- you wrap around me while I lay down, using one or more tentacles to stroke my cock, and another to push inside me.” 

“Mm, there we go, how lovely. Do I hold you down? Or do you take charge, using me to your own pleasure?” 

“H-hold me down-” he gasped, two slick golden tentacles suddenly wrapping around his thighs and lifting him slightly. He grunted as one around his cock squeezed, speeding up again as he rutted against the omnic’s waist. 

“Do I tease you in your fantasies?” Another tentacle appeared to tease at his entrance, causing him to groan. 

“Hah, not nearly as much as you are now.” He pouted as Zenyatta laughed. 

“My apologies then,” he said, not sounding anywhere close to apologetic. He pushed one of his face tentacles into Genji’s mouth at the same time the golden one entered him, and reveled in the moan he got from the cyborg. 

Genji tried his best to suck the tendril in his mouth, technique turned sloppy as the one in his ass wiggled him open. He was reduced to a writhing mess within no time, moaning and clutching at Zenyatta's chest as he let the monk take him. 

A graze against the soft spot inside him, and he jerked hard. He whined as Zenyatta grinded into it again, shaking and panting as the tentacle in his mouth slips out. 

“Z-Zenyatta, please, I want, I want to touch you- how can I?” 

“I will show you in time, but for now I want you to focus on yourself. Your pleasure is mine, Genji.” 

“Master-” 

“I do mean that, in this state I can feel everything you feel. It is- exquisite.” He gasped in tandem with Genji as the tentacle rubbed over his slit. 

“I could keep you like this forever,” Zenyatta said, voice deep with lust that made Genji shake. “Keep you on the edge, wanting, _needing_ me to fuck you.” 

“Z-zenyatta-” 

“Would you want that?” He asked, smoothing a hand down the cyborg’s back. “Kept forever in pleasure? Never needing to worry about anything else but me?” 

“God, _yes._ ” He shuddered. “Zen- please- I’m so close-” he whined as another golden tendril pushed against his rim, joining it’s brother inside him. He hissed at the stretch, sharp and burning but just what he needed. His body couldn't choose whether to fuck up into the slick tentacle holding tight onto his cock or grind down onto the two wriggling inside him, hips twitching at every graze of his prostate and hard stroke. 

“M-master,” he gasped, a familiar pressure building in his stomach- and an unfamiliar one in the back of his head.

“I know, Genji,” Zenyatta rasped in his ear. “Let me hear you, give yourself over to pleasure.” 

He moaned shakily, body tightening as he neared his release. The pressure in his head built and built, reaching a peak that had stolen Genji's breath away as he went as taut a bowstring- before Zenyatta twisted around him and he comes. 

His being was filled with both waves of pleasure and a sense of wholeness, one he'd never felt in his entire life. All encompassing, it wrapped him in an embrace, warm and soothing and something so uniquely _Zenyatta_. He sunk into it, melting into the embrace as everything else vanished. 

But all too soon it was over, slipping out of his grasp as he comes back into awareness. He was panting, slumped over Zenyatta's form as the monk rubbed circles into his back. He shifted slightly, and then grunted as that small movement caused the tentacles still inside him to push against his sensitive prostate. 

Zenyatta chuckled in his ear. “Have you come back to me, my sparrow?” His own voice was staticy, more mechanical after an orgasm. 

He nodded. “What was that? For a moment I felt… whole.” He whispered, a part of him wanting to go back to that and never leave. Already he could feel the dissonance returning to his body, the melding of flesh and metal that caused him nothing but grief. That brief moment of wholeness felt like a tease now, something he never knew he desired until he came and went. 

“That, my dear, was the touch of the Iris.” 

He hummed, then groaned as the golden tendrils around him all disappeared. He was left clenching on nothing, eased back to comfort by the monk’s hands on his hips. 

“Is that- is that what you feel like all the time?” 

“Yes,” he said, a tentacle caressing Genji’s cheek. “And you can as well, upon accepting the Iris.” 

He huffed, eyes closing against his will. He was tired, so tired. “How?” 

A hand tangled in his hair. “I will teach you when you are ready, my student. Acceptance of yourself and acceptance of the Iris go hand and hand, and neither will happen in a day.” 

Genji burrowed his face deeper into the omnic’s shoulder, groaning. Zenyatta laughed, and shifted them both to lie side by side on the bed. “Rest, dear sparrow. We will speak more of this in the morning.” 

Genji fell asleep like that, curled around his master and dreaming of a golden light. 

\---

Hundreds of years later, Zenyatta sits alone in a temple claimed by nature. 

He has seen much in his time, observing human nature from afar. He never intervenes, not anymore. There is no point when it will just happen again and again. So instead he sits and watches, the entire world within his grasp, even if he refuses to take it. 

Even if the former Shambali monastery has moved down the mountain for easier access, he prefers this one. It was his original home, where he found his soul and his love and his place within the universe. Even if all that remains is the etched symbol and a metric ton of plants that should not be able to grow at this altitude, this is still his home. 

He meditates, taking in the beauty of the mountains, the sunset, the earth around him. 

He feels a blip in the Iris, and his tentacles curl into a smile. 

“My my, and what do I owe for this visit?” 

Besides him the golden form of Genji's soul sits, pouting. He has bright green hair and a body unmarred by metal or scars- a form he often only takes when he is feeling particularly mischievous. 

“Don't tell me you forgot.” 

Zenyatta hums, feigning ignorance. “I do not know what you are talking about.” 

“Oh don't give me that bullshit,” he laughs, and Zenyatta's soul still soars every time he hears it. “You have unlimited knowledge and forget nothing. You know what day it is.” 

“Ah, doesn't ring a bell, sorry, maybe I require more hints?” 

Genji snorts and takes his face in his hands, pressing a sweet kiss into his mess of tentacles. “Happy anniversary, you dumb goof,” he whispers against his skin. 

Zenyatta's hand caresses his face, now slowly forming scars and metal crawling along his jaw. “Happy anniversary, my dear sparrow.” 

He grins and lifts his own hand, now metal, to press against Zenyatta's. “I love you.” 

“And I you.” 

His smile is sweet, his eyes shine. Zenyatta can feel himself falling in love all over again. 

Genji pulls gently at his clothes, “Come back with me?” He asks, in a voice the monk could never refuse. Though he briefly considers it as a joke when he sees Genji look around in disdain and say, “I’d rather not have to fuck you on the ground, though knowing you, you'd probably love it in this mess.” 

Zenyatta laughs, and his lover does to, before they waste no time departing into a different world.


End file.
